The use of portable audio devices has become increasingly more common among children and adults alike. While these devices provide a very real advantage to those wishing to enjoy music, browse the Internet, or store digital media of any kind, their design leaves little room for the convenient and reliable housing of another crucial element in their use, that of wired audio headphones.
Due in large part to their often slim design, portable audio devices such as MP3 players have little room for the storage of headphones. In keeping with the portable nature of most MP3 players, accompanying headphones are often found in the “ear-bud” style. This allows for light weight, but also for ease of use while still providing excellent audio clarity in an economic package.
Yet the design of most portable MP3 players and ear-bud style headphones when used in tandem, result in one design hindering the other. Portable MP3 players are often designed to be as slim and ergonomic as possible, while ear-bud headphones are designed to be as light weight and functional as possible while still tethered to an audio device. Often enough the combination of both devices results in the headphone cord becoming tangled when stored between listening sessions. The headphone cord by nature is long enough to reach both the portable audio device and the listener, but in between listening sessions it must be stored in some manner, usually wrapped around one's hand or the audio device itself. When the ear-bud cord is wound in such a way, the headphone wires can not only become damaged, but tangles are inadvertently created.
Earlier inventions surrounding the storage of ear bud headphones have been proposed, yet they do not preserve the slim design of most modern portable audio devices, being either detached from the audio device, or bulky in nature, or both.
Therefore, a better means of storing the ear bud style headphones appear necessary for use with portable audio devices such as MP3 players or the popular “ipod” type devices available from Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif.